


Just

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Monika X Reader [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: It's the day after the festival. You and your club are all grieving for Sayori. However, Monika seems to find a means to make the pain stop.





	Just

Your phone went off, giving you a brief reprieve from the horror before you. You took the time to exit the room and answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, where are you!?" You could hear Natsuki on the other end. "Is Sayori sleeping again?" When she said that, you couldn't help but stop and shed tears.  
  
You were just in Sayori's room, trying to get her for the festival. However, when you entered her room...  
  
You couldn't even think about it without crying. And unfortunately for you...  
  
"H-hey! [y/n]! You okay?" She heard you. You could hear a brief, yet indistinct voice from the back. "I don't know!" Natsuki's voice lowered, talking away from the phone it seemed. "He's just crying!" A moment later, the phone left Natsuki's hand and into the hands of...  
  
"What happened?" Monika asked. There was a calming tone to her voice, less like a fellow student and more like a concerned parent or teacher. It made sense, you thought, considering how she's the club president. "[y/n], what's wrong?" She asked. You gave no response. "Is Sayori okay?" As soon as she said that, you just broke down.  
  
"NO!" You cried out. You then proceeded to tell her what happened.

* * *

For the next day, the club activities were very silent. Brief conversations were held, even briefer poems were being written. You just stopped writing altogether.  
  
No one made an effort to talk. Normally, Natsuki and Yuri would bicker, but now? They just stood on opposite ends of the room. Natsuki just huddled to herself, sitting in a corner, not even touching her manga. Yuri just stared blankly at the desk, her book barely opened.  
  
You? You just had your head slumped on the desk. You didn't realize how much Sayori meant to not just you, but the other girls. Even Monika, the leader of your clique, was silent.  
  
"Why did she had to do that..." You could hear Natsuki mutter.  
  
"I... I thought this thing would only happen in stories..." Yuri was also whispering. You just buried your head into your arms. That's when you felt someone's hand brush through your hair.  
  
"You want to talk?" Monika asked you. You shook your head. You could hear a desk and chair scoot next to you, followed by an arm reaching for you. "It's okay..." Monika laid her arm on your back. "If you wanna talk, I'm here." She said. You just got up and left the room. She followed.

* * *

As soon as you left the room, you broke down into tears. Monika leaped out of the door and grabbed you. Without even thinking, you held her and began to cry in her arms.  
  
"Sssshhhh... Shhhhh... It's okay..." You could feel tears come down her face. "I... I miss her..." She said.  
  
"I miss her too... If... If I hadn't..." You remembered what you said to help Sayori get better only for it to horribly backfire. You couldn't finish your sentence and just broke down into even more tears.  
  
"No... It's not your fault..." Monika said.  
  
"Yes... It is!" You sobbed. You could hear Monika begin to cry as well.  
  
"She's... She's so nice. She managed to get along with everyone..." Monika said. "I... I can't imagine the club without her..." You just trembled. "But... She wouldn't want you to wallow in depression..." Monika tried to smile and look at you, but upon seeing your tear soaked face, her face scrunched up and began to cry. "Why!? Why does it hurt so much? I... I thought it'd be easy..." You had no idea what she was talking about. Monika just hugged you tighter. "I'm sorry..." She just cried some more. "But... I care about you... I want you to feel better." She said.  
  
"Please... just make this pain go away..." You said. She just nodded.  
  
"I will..."

* * *

 

> "sayori.chr deleted successfully."

* * *

Today was your first day at the Literature Club. You had no idea why Monika sought interest in you, though you thought it might be because you and her were in the same class. It didn't take much convincing, and at the end of the day, you approached her.  
  
"Hey, [y/n], how are you doing?" She asked. You just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I... I just wanna say thanks." You said.  
  
"Aaaaw, don't mention it." She smiled back.  
  
"I mean it. I... I had this bad dream where I was upset... but then I dreamed about you being there for me and..." You went to hug her. "Thanks... I think this was meant to be." You said. She just beamed and hugged you.  
  
"Yeah, this _was_ meant to be." She said. From then on, you didn't focus on any of the other girls. You instead focused on just Monika.


End file.
